


【鱼进锅】关于搭档

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】关于搭档

于谦有一张薄唇。

老话说，嘴唇薄的人伶俐又薄情。郭德纲从不信这些，人的品行怎么能全看一张嘴就判定了呢。他也足够了解于谦，单纯善良，重情重义。

说真的，这个男人实在不会说什么漂亮话，有些时候甚至有点木讷。但其实郭德纲挺爱听那话的，所幸他心思细腻，即使于谦不说，他也能明了背后的关心和爱护。更何况这些年的风风雨雨大事小情于谦都无条件坚定的站在他身边。所以一句“我的角儿”就会哄得郭德纲眼不见眼，那不是什么轻易就能说出口的甜言蜜语，那是岁月和默契的沉淀，深厚的超乎想象。

他甚至有足够的信心，倘若于谦明了他的心思，说不定还会宠溺纵容，哪能就那么说出刻薄的话让人伤心。

于谦手小但很有力。

这是他表明心意之后才知道的。他的肩膀被紧紧抓着，有些发疼，但郭德纲笑了出来，对于于谦他其实是志在必得的。得逞的样子，眼睛眯起来，像极了狡猾的狐狸，惹得人更加心爱他。

那双手也温柔的摩挲着他，可情到深处也没轻没重，有时候身上总被他揉虐的青一块紫一块。

于谦的牙齿真的很齐，而且舌头出乎意料的柔软，和他的人一样柔软。郭德纲以前知道，却从未尝过。

即使那双手一寸一寸过分的逡巡，他也总爱压着于谦亲吻，他实在喜欢于谦的唇舌，这时他总是反常的霸道，侵占着那一方，于谦一丝丝的主动都引来更激烈的压制。就像是狮子标记自己的领地，仔细扫过口腔里的每一颗牙齿，再寻到那条软舌，纠缠得不分你我。

于谦的头发其实很软。

零几年在德云社说相声时板板整整的梳个三七分，穿的也干净正式。每次进后台都跟文化局领导来视察似的。

郭德纲明白这是对他和德云社的尊重与重视，可是确实有点太正式了。

一次郭德纲给他整理大褂领子时，轻轻道：“我记得您有个黄色的皮夹克，正是穿的时候了，挺好看的。”

于谦赶紧答应下来，第二天果然穿着过来了。因为穿着这身，他也没抹发胶，刘海就搭在前额上，看起来没那么不好惹了，反而显得年轻许多。

从那时候开始，郭德纲就想撸他的头发。

在一起后只要一有机会郭德纲就会跨坐在他身上摆弄他的头发，一玩玩一下午。

于谦每次起身都跟得完脑血栓似的。

“头发有什么好玩的。”

“不要管！我喜欢就是了。”

于谦的皮肤又白又细腻。

郭德纲喜欢长的白的，当他审视着于谦的时候，于谦反倒不好意思，“你以后能少看那些霸道总裁的小说吗？”

郭德纲疑惑道：“什么跟什么啊，我只是喜欢看您而已。”

就好像于谦看的更多一样，这让于谦哑口无言。郭德纲从不与他抬杠，可时不时的小调情也会有的。心里也甜的很。

于谦不浪漫，那就由他去浪漫，这有什么关系。

这样直白的情话郭德纲总是张口就来，让人更恼怒的是，那是郭德纲的心里话，再配上含有强烈占有欲的眼神也实在让人招架不来。

于谦的小肚子也很软，揉起来很舒服。

每次他看见于谦的肚子他都忍不住上去摸一把，那是啤酒和食物积累起来的。后来于谦就锻炼减肥了，小肚子一时之间也没有了。

他总不能让于谦一天天宅在那里宅出个小肚子给他，于是于谦越练他就越给于谦做好吃的，尤其夜宵越做越勤。

于谦也真来者不拒，给多少啥时候给都吃。

后来于谦整个人都瘦下来，肚子那一块真的有赘肉，这让郭德纲自豪的不行。衣服大褂一挡看不出来，可是他能实实在在摸到，就很幸福。

于谦的脖子上有颗痣，还有个郭德纲后来才发现的小秘密，喉结是他的敏感点。

他总是被罩在高大男人的阴影下，抬头看见的往往是下巴和脖子，实在不解恨时他就咬上人的脖子，他一咬，于谦就比往常更加兴奋，到头来遭罪的还是自己，所以他很少这样去招惹于谦。

但那颗痣他很喜欢，时不时就在后台幕帘旁边嘬，远远看上去就跟啃鸭脖子似的。偏偏于谦纵容溺爱得要命，低下身子抱着人也让他嘬个痛快。

明显的是于谦的眉毛上也有一颗痣。

当于谦一本正经的站在桌子里头给他捧哏时，那颗痣就让他更加成熟有魅力，稳重又温润。可当于谦的表情明媚飞扬起来时，那颗痣就让他性感又风流，让人欲罢不能，最不能罢的人里就有郭德纲。

他爱极了于谦叼着烟卷对他挑眉的样子，这个表情于谦几乎不对别人做，对着郭德纲时基本就是性/暗示，往往郭德纲会就此随他予取予求。

于谦的耳垂很薄又小。

他们都说耳垂厚实的有福气，郭德纲摸摸自己的耳垂，又摸摸他的。于谦偏着头让他摸的更顺畅些。

“我是觉得您比我有福气呢。”

郭德纲不止一次表达过这个想法，每一次都惹得于谦心疼不已，他好不容易鼓足勇气说了一次，大概是官方的心态决定一切，可是效果泛泛。

这次他也是沉默着皱着眉不说话。郭德纲自己呵呵笑，“可您的福气也就是我的了，所以您得快快乐乐健健康康的啊，否则人间真的不值得啦！”

于谦替他恣意，替他自由，他活出了两份的快活。

于谦配合的笑一下，“我跟您一块呢。”

于谦的额头上有一块伤。

郭德纲曾经明里暗里打探过，可惜的是没什么结果。

他对于谦的执着极深刻。

相见恨晚这个词放在他俩身上也不是那么合适。事业自不必说。郭德纲理想的是能够参与于谦生命里所有的重要时刻，并且能够与他一起分享承担彼此的痛苦与快乐。

所以一旦他发现于谦身上发生的事他还不知道，就会很难受。好玩的是不到万不得已他不会直接去问于谦，而是从他的身边人开始下手。

很久以前，李伟健和武斌是郭德纲的头号目标。于谦刚开始不知道，后来知道了笑的褶子都能挤死苍蝇。他出坏道，“你们呐，不能都告诉他，每次像挤牙膏似的，说点无关紧要的。”

他们比郭德纲大，再加上那时候郭德纲在于谦身边真跟个小孩儿似的，就都拿他当孩子逗。可是“小孩儿 ”本人已经长大了，而且自尊心很强，一来二去委屈的跟于谦都笑不出来了。

于谦察觉过来后悔不已，请他吃了顿饭，老老实实的问什么答什么。

后来于谦的朋友实在太多了，围不过来，他就盯着王海，跟什么人，喝了多少酒，聊了什么，一五一十的汇报。

这块神秘的伤对郭德纲来说是个过不去的坎儿，他主动请于谦来家里吃饭，给人斟茶倒酒，殷勤的让于谦寒毛直立。

可于谦是个没大心的，有酒有佳人不一会就迷迷糊糊的半醉了。郭德纲问起来时他哈哈大笑，“小时候逃学翻墙磕的！”

最绝的是于谦的那双眼睛，准确的说是眼里含着的感情。

当这样一个人专注且宠溺的看着人时，任谁也无法逃脱，更何况郭德纲常年在这样的眼神下工作生活。另一方面，引起郭德纲舒适的是于谦从不对其他人有过这种眼神。

他翻遍了于谦曾经留下的痕迹，最多的是电视剧的片段和他以前的表演录像。其实在合作之前他就亲眼见过于谦与人同台演出，他心里明白得很，和自己在一起时就是不一样的。

即便如此，那时的他也极缺乏安全感。

所以再谨慎小心的人，看见于谦含笑看着旧人时，也忍不住拿酒瓶子来个“双开”。

那天晚上于谦忙的脚不沾地，眼睛都没敢闭上。

胡闹之后他就后悔了，不仅后悔，而且害怕。

他从未这样出格过，而且还是对着于谦这么发疯，算来他与自己相处时间并不长，即使是已经敲定要一起合作，可终究没有相交这么深。

虽然自己已经满心满眼的都是他，可是自己在他心里又是个什么呢。

怕不是恃宠而骄，到头来还是围不下。

他背对着于谦躺着，等着他的暴怒或者离开。

可是温柔的人只是陪着他。

当他转过身时，他撞进了那双眼睛里，有些玩味，有些无奈，更多是纵容和宠溺。

自从那以后，他就小孩子气起来，童年没展现出来的童趣如今都愿意给那个愿意惯着他的人看。

做郭德纲的搭档，难。


End file.
